Last Christmas
by Aminatsu032
Summary: Last Christmas was a painful day for Mikan.When she was about to confess her feelings for Natsume when he told her that he never loved her & dissapeared the next day.Now,her mind says forget about him but her heart says wait for his return.FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1 The Shadow Of A Black Cat

**Last Christmas**

_By: Aminatsu032_

**CHAPTER 1 "The Shadow Of A Black Cat"**

**O----------------------------------O **

**"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, You gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special"**

**O--------------------------------------------------O **

'_It's that time of year again...Christmas' _a certain brunette as she felt the cold winter breeze brushing through her smooth face.

'Why? Why did you leave me all of a sudden?' 

"Mikan," said one of Mikan's friends, Nonoko, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Nonoko," she answered with a fake smile in her face.

"It's almost a year..._since Natsume left,_" said the blue-haired girl as she stared at the sky that was crying snow.

Mikan looked at her feet, _'How? How could you leave me?'_

**O---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O**

_It was also Christmas season back then...Mikan and Natsume were both in the dorm's balcony, staring at the stars like they had always did every night---whether what season it was._

'_**I have to say it now! I have been hiding my feelings from him for a long time...**__' Mikan thought._

_Both suddenly said the other's name at the same time._

"_Yes, Natsume?"_

"_Uh...noting important. You first..."_

"_No, it's okay."_

"_Mikan..." the raven-haired boy said as he stared at the brunette's chocolate eyes, "I...I'm sorry..."_

"_Wh-why, Natsume? You didn't do anything wrong..." said the confused Mikan._

_Natsume looked away and continued talking, "I...I know that I've told you that I love you...but, I can't hide the truth anymore. I...I lied. I did it because the academy wants me to spy on you...besides that, nothing else. I don't have feelings for you."_

"_Y-you're lying, right?" Mikan said in disbelief._

"_No," he said._

"_Then, if you really hate me, then look into my eyes and tell me that you do!"_

"_I don't hate you! It's just that..." Natsume looked at Mikan's eyes, "__**I don't love you**__."_

Mikan runs away in shock and pain.

'_**I hate you Natsume! I hate you! Most of all, I hate myself...for ever loving you...**__'_

_After that day, Natsume disappeared. And since then, he was never seen again. The teachers and the students didn't know where he went---especially the heart of a certain brunette who still loved him until now..._

**O--------------------------------------------------------------------------------O**

There were no classes for it was a holiday season and today, Mikan and her **friends** were off to Central Town to buy gifts.

"Well, see you later, guys!" Mikan said as she waved goodbye to her friends for she was buying her gifts somewhere else in Central Town.

'_Let's see, one for Hotaru, for Ruka, Yuu, Anna, and for Nonoko!' _she thought as the picked a gift for every one of her friends.

She felt a chill down to her spine.

"It's getting cold in here!" said Mikan. She looked at the sky and saw snowflakes. It was snowing again.

Mikan smiled.

'_If only...you were here.'_

**O-------------------------------------------------------------------------------O**

Night fell. Everyone was in his or her respective dorm rooms except for Mikan who was standing in the dorm balcony.

"_Wh-why, Natsume? You didn't do anything wrong..." said the confused Mikan._

_Natsume looked away and continued talking, "I...I know that I've told you that I love you...but, I can't hide the truth anymore. I...I lied. I did it because the academy wants me to spy on you...besides that, nothing else. I don't have feelings for you."_

"_Y-you're lying, right?" Mikan said in disbelief._

"_No," he said._

"_Then, if you really hate me, then look into my eyes and tell me that you do!"_

"_I don't hate you! It's just that..." Natsume looked at Mikan's eyes, "__**I don't love you**__."_

Mikan sighed.

'_I don't know...why I still love you, even though you broke my heart,' _Mikan thought, _'My mind tells me to stop thinking about you and move on...but my heart says to continue loving you, and always wait for your return.'_

Mikan headed to her room and as she opened the door, she saw a shadow.

'WHAT THE-' 

She flapped the door open and saw that nobody was there. Maybe it was just her imagination running wild. She entered the room and turned the light on as she closed the door. She noticed something on her desk.

A note...saying, _**'I'm sorry'**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_End of Chapter-

**O----------------------------------------------------------O **

**-CHAPTER EXTRAS-**

**O----------------------------------O**

**Mikan: It's been a while since you've written any chapter extras...**

**Faye: **_**Natsume...**_

Mikan: (Sweat Drops) Uh...Faye? 

**Faye: **_**NNAATTSSUUMMEE...**_

Mikan: Faye...? 

**Faye: NNNAAATTTSSSUUUMMMEEE!!!**

**Mikan: (Vein Pops) FAYE!**

**Faye: Uh...what is it, Mikan? (Gives Mikan A Creepy Smile)**

**Mikan: Are you feeling all right?**

**Faye: Hmm...I guess so...why do you ask?**

**Mikan: You've been mentioning Natsume's name over and over.**

**Faye: OH! That? Hehe! I'm thinking of the way you'll say Natsume's name when you see him again...'**_**Natsume...', 'NNAATTSSUUMMEE...' **_**or 'NNNAAATTTSSSUUUMMMEEE!!!' So, what do you think?**

**Mikan: How about I come up with a way, instead?**

**Faye: Hmm...I thought the third one was a great idea.**

**Mikan: (Sweat Drops Again)**

**Youichi: (Pops Out From Nowhere Holding A Board Saying: Read And Review People!!!)**

**Faye: (Stands In Front Of Youichi Blocking Youichi's View) Did you know how I came up with this story? Well, I was listening to BoA's songs and then heard—**

**Nonoko: (Covers Faye's Mouth) Stop it! Youichi is getting mad!**

**Faye: MMMM!**

**Nonoko: What was that? (Let's Go Of Faye)**

**Faye: Oh, nothing! (She Said "Let Go Of Me")**

**All: REVIEW!**

**O-----------------------------------------------------O**

**-END OF CHAPTER EXTRAS-**

**O----------------------------------O**


	2. Chapter 2 The Mysterious Note

**Last Christmas**

_By: Aminatsu032_

**O------------------O **

**"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart**

**But the very next day, you gave it away**

**This year, to save me from tears**

**I'll give it to someone special"**

**O---------------------------------------O**

**CHAPTER 2 "The Mysterious Note"**

"I'm…_sorry?" _she read.

The note was hand-written but she couldn't identify who wrote it.

'_Hm…I wonder who gave this to me…' _and then it hit her.

"Maybe Hotaru can identify," she said as she ran to her best friend's room.

…

_KNOCK. KNOCK._

…

Hotaru opened the door and saw the expression of her favorite brunette.

"What do you want?" the lavender-eyed inventor asked with blank emotion on her face.

"Hotaru, I found a note on my desk just now," Mikan gave the note to the inventor.

"And what do you want me to do?"

"I want to find out who sent that to me…" she said.

Hotaru looked at her friend. It seemed like she really needed to know.

Hotaru turned around and said, "It's for free this time."

Mikan smiled and hugged her best friend saying, "Thank you, Hotaru. You're the best!"

**-; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -;**

Using one of Hotaru's inventions, she scanned the note for fingerprints but none. The one who wrote it must've been really careful so that no one would figure out his or her identity.

Therefore, this person must've already suspected that Mikan would go to Hotaru.

"Mikan," said Hotaru.

"Did you find out who gave that note to me?" she asked as she stood up from the black couch located on the left side of Hotaru's room.

"Apparently…not," she said.

"Oh," Mikan looked at her feet.

"But I figured out something, though."

"Really? What did you figure out?" asked the brunette.

"That the person who sent it to you is someone that you know," said Hotaru as she kept the invention she used away.

Then the lavender-eyed girl faced Mikan.

"I'm going to study this note more," she said, "This is kind of interesting and I may earn a lot of money."

Mikan smiled, "Thanks again so much, Hotaru."

She waved goodbye to her friend and said 'Goodnight'.

She headed to her room and closed the door. Looking outside her window, she saw the stars and remembered _that day_.

She sat at her bed. And started to cry.

'_I promised myself, the day after you left, that I'd never cry again. But remembering that day over and over makes me feel that those days of our togetherness shall forever disappear.'_

More tears flowed down to her cheeks.

**O-----------------------O**

"**The Feeling Of Being Alone, Used **

**And Deceived**

**Is Truly Unbearable.**

**You Feel That You're Carrying The World**

**On Your Shoulders And**

**You're Traveling The World Of Sadness**

**Alone.**

**And So Now, Behind These Fake Smiles,**

**Another Me,**

**Waiting For My Sun To Shine…"**

**O----------------------------------------------O**

'_Natsume, I still love you…'_

**-; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -; -;**

Mikan couldn't sleep that night. She figured something wasn't right---that something was going to happen, but what?

The students were asked to go to the classroom that day, but not to have classes. They were there to decorate the room for the Christmas Party. And as expected, Mikan was the first one there. To keep herself busy, she already started decorating the tables and chairs.

Meanwhile, outside the room, a boy was staring at her. His hands were in his pockets and his back was leaning on the wall. No expression was shown on his face and moments later, he started to walk away.

…

A little bit later, students started to come to the room and help decorate it.

Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, and the other students were now there. The class was complete…except for Mr. Narumi, their homeroom teacher.

"Have any ideas where Naru has gone to this time?" asked one of the students.

Mikan heard this and said, "I'm sure he's on the way."

She was right. Right after she said that, the door opened and there was Mr. Narumi, smiling his way to the teacher's table.

"Student's listen up!" he announced.

The students stopped what they're doing to listen to the teacher.

"We're going to have an old classmate join us again!" he said cheerfully.

'_An old…__**classmate**__?' _Mikan thought as she and her other classmates stared at the boy who entered the room.

He had raven-black hair and crimson eyes. He was the person they thought had disappeared. He was none other than…

'_N-Natsume?'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_End Of Chapter-

**A/N: Sorry! No chapter extras in this chapter…I'm too lazy :P**

**This chapter kinda made me cry…:(**

**Anyways…I hope you like it!**

**Reviews please!!!**

**My chapters are better whenever there are many reviews…**

**Hehe!**

**Luv 'ya all!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 His Return

**Last Christmas **

_Written by: Aminatsu032_

**Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance  
but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me?  
Well it's been a year  
it doesn't surprise me**

**CHAPTER 3 "His Return"**

Mikan didn't expect this. She thought that she could never see Natsume again. But she was wrong.

'_Natsume…' _Mikan thought as her eyes followed the Black Cat's walking figure.

"I assume most of you knows him," said Mr. Narumi, "Students…_Natsume Hyuuga._"

Mikan was not the only one who was surprised by Natsume's return. So were Ruka, Hotaru and the others.

Natsume looked around. He couldn't hide that he was, even just a little bit happy to be back. But seeing the two of them again, was not as easy as they both thought. It seemed that time had stopped for both of them. They exchanged stares.

'_It's nice seeing __**you **__again…'_

"Natsume, your seat is still the same," said Mr. Narumi as he watched Natsume walk to his old seat. Mikan gave way but she avoided eye contact with him. As the class started, Mikan was spaced out. She was indeed happy, but also half sad. Now that he's back, wouldn't it hurt more? Seeing Natsume again makes her wonder…_why did you ever leave me?_

**…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…**

It was lunchtime. Mikan tried her best in avoiding Natsume but she couldn't help but glance at him every-so-often.

"Mikan-chan, daijoubu?" Mikan looked beside her and saw Anna and Nonoko's worried faces.

Mikan smiled, "Y-yeah…I'm fine. Don't worry! Hehehe…"

"Yeah right," said Mikan's emotionless best friend, "You're bad at lying…and you know that. We know you're affected by Natsume's return."

Mikan stared at Hotaru; her smile went up side down as the brunette sighed. "You're right."

"See?" said Hotaru as she ate her food.

"It's just that…Natsume…I really didn't expect that he'll come back after _that_," Mikan explained.

"Would you rather sit here doing nothing or try to ask him why?" the raven-haired inventor said. She _did_ have a point. There's no point in wondering and wondering here without finding out the truth about this matter.

**…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…**

Night time came. As expected Mikan couldn't sleep, so she decided to go out first. As she walked through the cold, empty grounds, the view of the Sakura Tree reflected in her auburn eyes. Then, she heard a familiar voice.

"So, how was your first day, _Black Cat_?" It was no other than Persona.

Mikan's eyes widened. She quickly hid behind a bush and covered her mouth as she continued to listen to the two's conversation.

"What do you mean, Persona?" Natsume flatly said as Persona smirked at him.

"It was the right decision for you to leave _that girl,_" Persona added, "She was slowing you down." Natsume looked away.

Meanwhile, Mikan wasn't sure what was happening anymore. She didn't know what to believe. _Could it be...that Natsume still loves her?_

"She's got nothing to do with this...so leave her alone!" Natsume boomed.

"My, my..." an evil smile crept on Persona's lips as he turned around and walked away, "You know what'll happen...if you disobey the academy's orders, Black Cat." he added.

As Persona's figure dissapeared in the darkness of the forest, Natsume noticed something moving in the bush behind him. He approached it.

_'Oh no...Natsume'll find out that I've been listening to their conversation_!' Mikan tried to go away but it was too late, Natsume saw her.

"You...how long have you've been hiding here?" asked Natsume, with no emotion seen in his face.

"I...I just got here...um...I was looking for my parrot...th-that's right...my parrot...ahehehe..." _Well that was a lame excuse_!

"That's the lamest excuse that I have ever heard," said Natsume.

Mikan looked down and appologized, "I...I'm really sorry..."

Seeing the brunette like this made Natsume sigh and say, "It's okay...get inside, it's getting cold." After that, he just walked away.

"Uh...wait, Natsume!" as Mikan tried to keep up with Natsume, he stopped and looked at Mikan; this made the brunette blush slightly, "Wh-what is it?"

Natsume looked away and said in almost a whisper, "It's nice...seeing you again." After that, he continued walking to his room, leaving the blushing brunette behind.

_"Natsume...I want to know the truth...**do you still love me**?"_

**-  
-  
-  
-End Of Chapter-**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update...and not to mention a short chapter. I promise this fic will only be a short one. 5-6 chapters at least. After that I'll be posting a new fic called "Someday".  
Please review. Thank you so much. Take care.**


	4. Chapter4 The Truth Behind Natsume's Lies

**Last Christmas **  
Written by: Aminatsu032

_(Happy Christmas!) I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I Love You" I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again_

**CHAPTER 4 "The Truth Behind Natsume's Lies"**

_"It was the right decision for you to leave that girl," Persona added, "She was slowing you down."_

_"She's got nothing to do with this...so leave her alone!" Natsume boomed._

_"My, my..." an evil smile crept on Persona's lips as he turned around and walked away, "You know what'll happen...if you disobey the academy's orders, Black Cat." he added._

'_Natsume...I want to know the truth...what __**did **__Persona mean?' _Mikan was staring outside her bedroom window, recalling that night..._and those words she had heard..._

_"It was the right decision for you to leave that girl..."_

Mikan was really thirsting for the truth! _'Was it all a lie??? Was it Natsume? Was it??? I want to know the truth...can I really trust you?'_

Three days left before Christmas and Mikan and Natsume's classmates began noticing the tension between the two.

How can destiny set apart the two of them? And so the whole class decided to set them up...

"So...what's the plan?" asked Inchou.

"This silence between them is leading to nothing so we must find a time for them to talk to each other," Hotaru answered, "Ruka..."

"H-hai?"

"I want you to tell Natsume to go to the Sakura Tree later at six...and you perm..." said Hotaru.

"What? Why do I have to be involved with this anyway? I'm practically _against _Mikan and Natsume being togeth---!"

**BAKA. BAKA. BAKA. BAKA. BAKA. BAKA!**

"Ow..." Sumire said as she rubbed her head, "That hurt! Were you planning to kill me???"

Hotaru aimed the Baka Gun at Sumire again---which made Sumire's eyes bulge in shock...

"Do you really think you're _worthy _of being with Natsume?" asked Hotaru blankly as she blew the tip of her Baka Gun.

"Of course I a---!"

**BAKA. BAKA. BAKA. BAKA. BAKA. BAKA!**

"So what if you do think that? It's opinionated. Do you really think Natsume actually likes you?" Hotaru said.

"Well I..."

"Of course he doesn't because his heart already belongs to another!" the Ice Queen added.

Perm began crying waterfalls saying, "Natsume hated me??? WAH! I never knew!!! NATSUME!!! Because I want _my _Natsume to be happy, I'll bring the two of them together! _Even though I'll be hurt in the end..._**WAH**!"

"Nice work, Hotaru!" Kokoroyomi complements.

"You didn't have to burst her bubble though..." Anna added. Nonoko nods in agreement.

"That's the best way..." Hotaru said flatly.

**DUN. DUN. DUN. DUN. DUN! BANG. BANG. BANG!**

"I'm coming! I'M COMING!!!" Mikan shouted as she covered her ears and opened the door.  
"Sheesh, Perm, you didn't have to knock so loud..._if you ever consider that knocking..."_

"SAKURA-SAN!!! Oh...such a coincidence to see you here!" pure stupidity escaped Sumire's mouth...Mikan innocently looked at her and sweat dropped.

"Um...okay???"

"OH YEAH! I have something to give you!!!" Sumire said, "It was in my mailbox but it's addressed to you...must've been mistaken, eh? Well ja!!!" And Sumire walked away leaving the confused Mikan behind.

Mikan looked at the object that Permy gave her, "A _letter_? There's no return address...I wonder who this letter is from..."

As Mikan opened the envelope, scent of orange filled the atmosphere. Inside the envelope was an orange paper with black prints written on it: _"Meet me at the Sakura Tree at six tonight...I have something important to tell you... –From, __**Me**__-"_

Mikan looked behind to see the time; it was already a quarter to six!

"Oh no! I'll be late!" Mikan wore her pink jacket and dashed to the Sakura Tree.  
Panting when she got there, she stared at the Sakura Tree and saw a figure leaning on its trunk. That person looked at her...

"You?" they both said.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"I was going to ask you the same thing..."

The two stared at each other and sighed.

"I knew Perm was acting strangely..." Mikan murmured as Natsume began to turn around.

"Since they've been to such trouble setting us up...might as well talk," Natsume said.  
Mikan looked at him as if he was a complete stranger. "You sure?"

"Tch. I'm not like you who doesn't think before saying things," he said flatly.

"What was that?!?"

Natsume sat and looked at the full moon; as Mikan watched him, she noticed that his eyes became calmer. She couldn't help herself but look at the pale moon as well.  
Total silence was between the two...until Mikan finally said something.

"Lately, I have been wondering...if wished _do _come true..." she said.

"..."

"I mean...is it really necessary that someone has so much wishes she wants to fulfill?" the brunette added.

"Like what?" Natsume murmured.

"_Like the truth behind all lies..."_ Mikan whispered.

Natsume looked at the brunette questionably, "What do you mean?"

Mikan's chocolate eyes were covered by her bangs and a fake smile was shown on her face saying, "_You know exactly what I mean.._."  
She turned around and ran back to the dorm leaving Natsume behind.

"Wait!" but it was too late, she was already far enough to hear but even if she heard, Natsume doubted that she will come back.

As soon as the brunette got to her room she quickly locked the door and leaned on it.

'_The truth behind all lies,' she thought, '__**The truth behind Natsume's lies**__...'_**  
-  
-  
-  
-end of chapter-**

**Whew! I finally finished this chapter and I finally UPDATED!!!  
(Cheers!!!)  
I'm sorry for such a long wait but I want you all to know that I'm already trying my BEST...no make that VERY BEST to find time to update because of my hectic schedule...**

**It was never really easy to mix schoolwork and updating my story...  
Well...the best thing is...I HAB FINALLII UPDATED!!!!!**

**I'll update soon if I find time...  
Ja ne!!!  
AISHITERU!!!**

**-Aminatsu032-**


	5. Chapter 5 The Gold Necklace

**Last Christmas **  
Written by: Aminatsu032

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, You gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

**CHAPTER 5 "The Gold Necklace"**

'_The truth behind Natsume's lies...'_

Mikan sat on the floor, hugging her knees.

"What was I thinking..." she whispered to herself, "I have no right to get mad at Natsume...since there must be a good reason why he..."

She sighed.  
Confusion. Puzzlement. Anxiety. Uncertainty. **Loneliness.**

'_I really don't know what to do! I need to know...I'll ask him...__**on the day of Christmas**__...'_

She then drifted to sleep.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The brunette opened the curtains...the beams of the sun entering her room.  
She didn't get enough sleep last night, due to so much thinking.

She was always someone naïve...though, this time, she just couldn't trust anyone...especially Natsume.

"Good morning, everyone!" Mikan greeted, with a fake smile showing in her face.

Her classmates greeted her back.  
"Good morning, Mikan," said Yuu, with Anna and Nonoko with him.

"How was your talk with Natsume yesterday?" Anna asked.

Mikan simply smiled at them, but total sadness were reflecting from her auburn eyes.  
"I knew it was you guys! Stop worrying, everything's perfectly fine," she informed, "By the way...I hear Jinno's absent today, am I right?"

The three just looked at each other with worried expressions in their faces.

'_Mikan...'_

And so, as their conversation continued. The door opened revealing two boys---no other than Natsume and Ruka.

Mikan's eyes followed the two boys...or just Natsume.

Usually, Mikan would start greeting...but by not doing so, made her friends suspicious---especially her best friend.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Classes started, everyone seemed to be so preoccupied.

"It seems all of you are in deep thought," said Mr. Narumi. Upon bringing up this topic, he had caught the students' attentions.

They were staring at him, waiting to what he'll say next.

"So...two days before Christmas," he started, "The number of days you'll have to prepare...for the gifts of your Kris Kringles.

"Kris Kringles? You mean the _Secret Santa _thing?"

Narumi nodded, "Yup!"

**Ooooohs **and **Aaaahs **filled the classroom. Narumi just smiled in enjoyment seeing his students like this.

"Everyone will have to take a name from this box and whoever you pick...will be the one you'll give your gift to!" Narumi explains as he shows them a small box with purple silk covering it, except the part where the hole is, "Now, pick a name orderly."

Students stood up from their seats and started picking names.  
Sounds of disappointment and joy were heard. Mikan was getting all excited, wondering who she'll be picking.

She inserted her hand inside the box and picked a yellow paper. Walking out of the line, she closed her eyes while opening the yellow piece of paper. She then took a small peek...

_3...  
2...  
1...  
_**"WHAT?!"**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"It's okay, Mikan," said Nonoko, patting Mikan's back.

"I can't _believe _I picked her name!" the brunette said looking at her paper with big print letters of **SUMIRE SHOUDA**. She sighed again.

"Stop complaining. It's not that you can do something about it, can you?" Hotaru said flatly, "Anyway, I'm going to make a gift for the person I picked."

"Oh yeah, Hotaru, who did you pick?" asked Mikan.

"I won't tell you," she simply said.

"Oh, come on!"

Looking at Hotaru walking away, she told her friends, "And I have to go buy my gift, too. See you all later!"

Her friends just stared at her departing figure.

"It's nice to know that she had cheered up a little," said Yuu.

"Yeah," while Anna and Nonoko agrees.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Let's see...knowing Sumire, what would she like?"  
Mikan was looking around finding an appropriate gift for Permy. Just then, she spotted a jewelry store.

"Maybe I'll see something in there!" she said as she ran to the store, but then stopped spotting a certain raven-haired boy.  
Embarrassed from last night, she hid behind a tree.

Natsume had just finished buying his gift. In his hands he was holding a small wrapped box, with a pretty red ribbon on it.

Since he bought it in the jewelry store, the one he picked must be a girl.

She waited for Natsume to be far enough before she left the tree.  
_'I wonder...who Natsume got...'_

Mikan then entered the store and the first thing she noticed was a gold necklace with a gold butterfly pendant that has a ruby in the middle of it.

"Wow," she said.

"May I help you?" the saleslady said.

"Um...may I know how much is this necklace?" she asked.

"About 3500 rt.," she replied, "Although...it has been bought already."

"Oh..."

"This necklace...was made by someone who has the Alice to store beautiful memories inside the things he made. Although, his alice is the fourth type...his alice drains his lifespan. This necklace was the last object he made. And stored here, is a very wonderful memory," the lady explained.

"What memory is it?" asked Mikan.

The saleslady smiled and said, "It's a secret."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"(Sigh!) I really loved that necklace. But even though it wasn't bought yet, I don't have the money to buy it," said Mikan.

She ended up buying a watch for Sumire.

'_I wonder if Permy will like my gift for her...'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!" greeted Mr. Narumi wearing a Santa Claus outfit.

"Merry Christmas!" his students greeted back.

"Do you have your gifts?" he asked.

The students nodded.

"Well...let's do it! When I call your name, kindly stand up and give your gift to your Kris Kringle!"

**Sumire**

She stood up with a very big grin on her face.  
She then extended her arms and gave her gift to...

**Ruka**

Standing up, it was rather obvious that he was shaking.  
He said "Merry Christmas" while handing his gift to...

**Hotaru**

She was headed to her Kris Kringle.  
He was...

**Natsume**

All eyes were on him.  
His classmates were curious about who he got. He then gave his gift to...

**Mikan**

She was shocked.  
Natsume got her name?

She stared at the box Natsume gave her.  
It was not that same box she saw him holding the other day.

Instead, it was a blue box with light yellow stars on it.  
The sight of it was very pretty, mainly because of the bright red ribbon around its sides.

Mikan gave her gift to Sumire.

"Since it stopped," said Mr. Narumi, "I'll be calling another name again."

**(A/N: May I fast forward?)**

It was time for them to open their gifts.

**Sumire: "**What? This is the cheapest gift I have EVER received!"

**Ruka: "**What is this? (Looking at a picture of Sumire) What the--? What should I do with this?"  
Yup! He received a picture of Sumire from Sumire...

**Hotaru: **"What use will this be to me? I never cry..."  
She had just received a handkerchief with her name stitched on it...it was pink and white and very pretty.

**Natsume: **"..."  
New improved baka gun.  
Also...inside was a note from Hotaru... **"The perfect thing to use for pesky fan girls."**

**Mikan: **"This is..."  
Everyone was staring at the gift Mikan received.

It was the gold necklace she saw in the jewelry store yesterday.  
The necklace that has a very wonderful memory...

Spotting Natsume going out of the classroom, she followed him.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Natsume, wait!"

Natsume stopped.  
"What is it?"

"I just want to say thank you...um...I really loved it..."

"..."

"Do you want to come with me...to see what memory is in here?"

"Tch. Do what you want," Natsume simply said.

Mikan rubbed the ruby in the middle of the pendant. Then came out of nowhere...was a vision of shooting stars from the sky.

Mikan was amazed.  
There was no word to explain what she had just seen.

She then closed her eyes and wished...

When she opened them, everything was back to normal.

"Natsume...thank you...and...I'm sorry..." said Mikan running back to the classroom.

Natsume smiled and walked away.  
_'Merry Christmas, polka dots...'_

_-  
-  
-_

"_I wish...that everyone...will always be happy. Especially...__**Natsume**__"_

**-  
-  
-  
-end of chapter-**

**A/N:**

**KYA!!!**

**I updated! And a pretty long chapter too!!!**

**Thank you for your reviews, alerts and favorites!  
Very well appreciated!!!**

**LUV U ALL!**

**-Aminatsu032-**


	6. Chapter 6 The Answer To Her Questions

**I replaced the previous chapter. I saw ****errors.**

'_This is for CherryCeleb and for all of you who are reading this right now.'_

**Last Christmas**  
_By: Aminatsu032_

"_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice,  
My god, I thought you were someone to rely on,  
Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on."_

**CHAPTER 6 "The Answers To Her Questions"**

Mikan was sitting beside her window, her chin resting on her palm. She sighed loudly as she, again, looked at the gold necklace around her neck.

_Mikan rubbed the ruby in the middle of the pendant. Then came out of nowhere...was a vision of shooting stars from the sky._

_Mikan was amazed.  
There was no word to explain what she had just seen._

_She then closed her eyes and wished..._

"_**I wish...that everyone...will always be happy. Especially...Natsume"**_

She really couldn't say if she had already forgiven Natsume. Although, whenever she looked at him, she couldn't feel the same weird feeling of regret.

She _wanted_ to forgive him but she needed explanation. She needed it now. She wanted the truth. She wanted **trust**.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**RING. RING.**

The raven-haired boy answered the phone.

It was a familiar voice. At one snap, he knew it was **he**.

'_You've kept us long,' he said, 'and we're going to end it…tomorrow night.'_

He heard a beep. The caller had ended the call but he knew exactly what he meant. But before that, he must do something important.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"Mr. Narumi!" Mr. Misaki shouted as he opened the door.

"What's the problem?" the blond teacher calmly asked.

"We have only realized it now but," he said gasping heavily in between his words, "in this school, is a spy from the Anti-Alice Organization."

"A…_spy_?" Narumi echoed.

"I knew it," said a mysterious voice from behind Mr. Narumi. He immediately turned his head and saw no other than **Persona**.

"P-Persona," Mr. Narumi said at the site of the teacher in black.

"I think they're planning they're move now," Mr. Misaki said not letting the topic slip away. He walked towards his computer and opened something, he then continued explaining.  
"We have just received a signal from the outside. We weren't able to track down where it came from or who it's for, but…we were able to track down this:"

He clicked the arrow pointing right in the computer screen and a familiar voice was heard.

'_You've kept us long, and we're going to end it…tomorrow night.'_

"That…voice…" said Mr. Narumi with his voice slightly shaking.

"Yes. It's **Reo**."

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Natsume was wearing his Black Cat mask. He jumped through the branches then stopped. As he leaned at the trunk of the tree, standing at a branch, he looked at her, sleeping soundly at her room.

He wanted to tell her something important, so he got a pebble and threw it lightly at her window.

Hearing this, the brunette opened her eyes and rubbed it. She headed to her window and opened it.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

Natsume looked away then back to her again.  
"Come with me. I need to tell you something."

Mikan nodded. She immediately grabbed her lavender jacket and went out of her two-star bedroom.

She opened the door to the dorm and saw the black cat standing beside the tree with his hands in his pockets. She ran towards him and asked, "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

Natsume grabbed her left hand and went further so that no one could hear them. When they were there, he let go of her hand.

"I need to explain myself," said Natsume.

"You better do. I mean, dragging me away in the middle of the night," she said, crossing her arms.

"It's not that."

"Then what?"

"When the academy told me to leave you, it was really hard for me," he explained.

Mikan looked at him, interested at the topic.

"I hated myself for following what they said. Really, I did," Natsume looked at the sky. He then continued, "I couldn't sleep at night after I did that. And then…

"_Natsume," said Persona, "You have a mission. The Anti-Alice Organization is planning another attack. It's __**your**__ job to stop them."_

_I did what Persona told me to do. I faced the AAO. It was then when I met Reo._

"_I know you hate the academy," he told me, "I understand you—because I hate it too."  
"And now I'm giving you a chance: you can join AAO."_

"I did what I had to do. I joined AAO. In return, they pretended that they were defeated. I came back to the academy and trained to prepare for their next attack," Natsume said, "Now I came back. Anti-Alice Organization is planning another attack. I want you…to join us."

He extended his hand, "Will you?"

**-  
-  
-  
-end of chapter-**

**A/N:  
WOHOOO!!!  
This chapter is so cool!!! It's getting HOT!!!**

**(Ahem) Moving on! Well, because of your kind reviews, this chapter has been extended to 8-9 chapters!!! YAY!!!**

**And…  
I told you that the next fic would be "Someday".  
But then…  
I had a rush of ideas in my head that I'm giving you the power to choose.**

**Someday**** or ****Turn the Music Up**

**Please answer!!! Thank you!**

**This is for all of you! XD**

**-Aminatsu032-**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	7. Chapter 7 Two Sides

'_For…all of you…xD'_

**Last Christmas**  
_By: Aminatsu032_

**O----------------------------------------------------O**

"_A friend to discover with a fire in her heart  
A girl under cover but you tore me apart  
You tore me apart  
Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again"_

**O-----------------------------------------------------O**

_---_

"_I want you…to join us."_

_He extended his hand, "Will you?"_

_--- _

**CHAPTER 7 "Two Sides"**

Mikan stood quiet.

'_J-join the Anti-Alice Organization?'_ she thought.

She brought her hands to her chest and gripped her left hand tightly. As she closed her eyes, she heard Natsume say, "If you come with me, we'll be together, Mikan."

She quickly opened her auburn eyes, _'T-together?'_

Hypnotized by his words, slowly, she extended her hand to his. The word 'together' continued to ring in Mikan's head non-stop. But just when she was about to take his hand, she remembered Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Inchou and the others. She couldn't leave them. The academy had been her sanctuary; it was her home.

Mikan quickly came back to her senses as she pulled her hand back, "I won't come with you! My happy memories lie in this very ground! I can't leave all the others to die! I don't want to leave this place destroyed! I'm…I'm…_I'm sorry_…"

Mikan ran quickly back to the dormitory. Those last two words she had said were faint and subtle, but Natsume understood them at one snap. Knowing Mikan, he could not make her change her mind.

Natsume looked at her departing figure with a disappointed look in his face.

When Mikan was out of sight, Natsume heard a voice from behind, "I guess she didn't want to, did she?"

Natsume turned around. There was a man in a guard uniform and a cap covering his face behind him. Slowly, that man removed his cap.

"Long time no see, Natsume."

"**Reo.**"

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

As Mikan reached her room, she quickly closed the door and panted heavily.

'_Natsume is part of AAO_,' she thought, '_the academy's greatest enemy.'_

Mikan sank to the floor. She didn't know what to do. She was confused—very confused.

Still that word tingled in her head. **Together. **She wanted to be together with him…but not this way. She was sure there was a better way to solve this, one that will never let anyone be hurt.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

The door flapped open.

"Ohayou, Mikan-chan," her classmates greeted.

"Ohayou," she said faintly. Her classmates looked at her walk to her seat. She could see Natsume was not around.

"Mikan-san, is something the matter?" asked Ruka.

Mikan looked at the blond boy, "N-none…I…I'm fine…"

The whole class looked at each other. They knew something was wrong right from the start.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"Okay," said Reo, "We're going to this tonight. Is everyone's positions clear?"

"Yes!"

Everyone went to their positions. Reo's words were fresh in their minds…

"_This might be our last chance to destroy the academy. We have to give it all our might! Let's eliminate them all!"_

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**DRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

An alarm was sounded waking up every student in the academy.

"**We're under attack! I repeat! We're under attack! Everyone evacuate to the dining hall right away!"**

Mikan's eyes widened.  
"How can this be? Natsume…why? How can you do this?"

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

At the dining hall everyone could hear panicking.

Screams, shrieks were heard. But the brunette was just leaning at the wall, busy with her deep thoughts. She was clearly down in the dumps. But until she heard certain words, her eyes widened.

"_Where is Natsume?"_

Mikan looked around looking for the person who said that.

"_I don't know…could it be?"_

She ran from her position, and while running continued to look for the people who were talking.

"_Be what?"_

She had recognized the voices. There were two girls, both in Mikan's class.

"_You know…probably, he is one of the people who planned this attack."_

She then saw were the voices came from. The first girl had deep purple hair, shoulder-length and the other with olive green hair that fell to her hips.

"_Shut up! Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"No way!"_

Mikan boosted to the two girls, she pushed the purple haired girl who lightly hit the wall and then Mikan faced the green-haired girl.

"How dare you!" she yelled. Everyone kept quiet and looked at her direction, "True, he hates the academy but he would never do such things! He would never hurt anyone of us! I trust him!"

Mikan, in depression, ran outside the dining hall. She just ran and ran where her feet would carry her. She was now outside, at the spot where she and Natsume were the night before. And in one spilt of a second, a gun was aimed right in front of her.

"Well, well, it's the Nullification Alice girl," said Reo as he came out of the darkness of the woods, "How lucky. Tell me, what are you doing here?" Reo raised her head with the tip of his Shot Gun.

Mikan's face was full of disgust.

"I hear you turned down our offer to join us did you? So I'm giving you another chance…will you, or will you not?" he asked.

"I would never join leagues with someone as disgusting as you!" she boomed.

"Disgusting?" he echoed aiming the gun right in front of her face, "What a big mouth you have. Too bad I cannot make use of that…because I can kill you in just a blink of an eye. **BANG.**" He laughed.

Mikan breathed heavily. Her heart was pounding so fast that she could already hear it. She closed her eyes tightly as she waited for him to shot her.

'_Natsume…'_

**WOOSH!**

Red and blue flames surrounded Reo, suddenly. The redhead moved backwards and looked around just to see the raven-haired boy behind him.

"Natsume, what's the meaning of this?!" Reo snapped.

Upon hearing Natsume's name, Mikan opened her eyes in shock. Did Natsume really come to save her? Or it's just another charade to make her join the Anti-Alice Organization.

Natsume smirked. He offered a hand to the brunette but she avoided him.

"Come on," he told her, "Do you really think I could hurt you?"

Mikan kept quiet. She didn't know what to say _nor to do_.

"Knowing how stubborn you are," he said looking away hiding his slightly pink face, "you'd never change your mind."

"So," he continued looking at her, "I've decided to protect you, **and the academy**."  
**-  
-  
-  
-end of chapter-**

**ONCE UPON A CHAPTER EXTRA…**

**Faye: Yay!!! I was inspired by your darling reviews so I decided to update right away!!! And also, things were getting hot. (Sniff) Very hot. (Looks around and discovers flames around her.)**

**Natsume: Thanks to you, I received hate mails.**

**Hotaru: (Holds a graph.) As seen in the graph, his fans lowered.**

**Faye: D-d-don't worry! They sure will come back in this chapter.**

**Natsume: Hn.**

**Mikan: Next chapter…**

**All: "Link Hands"**

**Faye: Enjoy! (Turns to Natsume.) May you please release me now?**

**AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER…**


	8. Chapter 8 Link Hands The Final Chapter

_,'This is the last chapter. I offer this to you, dear reader! Hope you like it and see you in the next fic!'_

**Last Christmas**  
_By: Aminatsu032_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, You gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

--

"_Knowing how stubborn you are," he said looking away hiding his slightly pink face, "you'd never change your mind."_

"_So," he continued looking at her, "I've decided to protect you, __**and the academy**__."_

--

**CHAPTER 8 "Link Hands"**

'_N-Natsume,'_ Mikan said. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. Natsume looked at her and said, "Come on. Stop crying will you, I'm here."

Mikan wiped her tears and gave the raven-haired boy a sweet smile, "Yeah!"

"Enough of this!" Mikan and Natsume looked at Reo who was still surrounded by the flames.

"I knew that someday you would change your mind," he continued letting out an evil laugh, "I've planned for this a long time ago, I'm not stupid."

"What…what do you mean?" he said.

Reo's expression changed. "**NOW**!"

Another member of the Anti-Alice Organization appeared behind him. He extended his hand and linked them together, thus, making a barrier.

"The fire disappeared," said Mikan.

Natsume gritted his teeth and tried to make another fire, but it was no use.

Reo laughed again, "Pathetic. Of course it won't work."

"Now," the redhead said as he adjusted his earring, "Listen to what I've got to say."

Natsume's eyes became dull and he fell on his knees. He tried to cover his ears but he could still hear his voice.

"Have you forgotten…how this academy treated you? All your sacrifices…didn't you realize that someday, they would kill you, too?" he started.

Natsume let out a faint scream. Reo's alice had affected him.

Mikan looked at Natsume and stood in front of him, "Stop it, Reo! Stop it!"

Reo felt pain in his chest. He quickly took a small, square remote from his olive green vest and pressed the red button in the middle. Two men in black appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Mikan and Natsume's wrists.

Just when Reo opened his mouth to say something…

**BAKA.**

Reo made a step backward but then a lion stood above him.

"Hotaru! Ruka!" Mikan said as she spotted the two.

Natsume didn't say anything but as he spotted his best friend, he just smiled. Ruka smiled back.

Natsume hit the man who grabbed him in the stomach with his elbow. As expected, he let go of Natsume.

Hotaru hit the guy who grabbed Mikan with her Baka Gun as Natsume grabbed Mikan and ran to where Hotaru and Ruka were.

"Let's go!" said Hotaru.

The rest nodded.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Narumi ran deep into the woods.

'_Darn it! What do they want this time?' _he thought as he slowed down a bit and looked around.

As he walked again, he noticed a figure leaning down a tree.

"Persona?" he whispered to himself.

Persona stood straight and eyed the blond teacher. "So what are you going to do?" he asked as he walked around Mr. Narumi and eyed him again.

"I'm going to save my students," he said without looking at the teacher in black.

"Oh, can you?" Persona said with his brow slightly up.

Narumi didn't answer. At that, Persona continued, "Do you think your students would trust you…when they found out who you _once_ were?"

"…" was his reply.

Persona turned his back and walked away, while Mr. Narumi said nothing and was glued from his place.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Mikan panted heavily.

Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume looked at her.

"There's no time to rest. They're keeping up," Hotaru stated.

"But…(pant) we can't run and run without a plan. (Pant) We'll only tire ourselves up," Mikan continued panting but the three said no word.

"The idiot's right," Natsume broke the silence.

Mikan raised her head at him immediately.  
"Idiot?" she echoed but no one minded her.

"We can't go on like complete idiots without a plan," Natsume continued.

Hotaru stared at Mikan while thinking of a plan.

"I've got it," she said.

Everyone looked at her, "I have a plan."

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"Reo!" Narumi called.

He finally caught up with the red head.

Reo looked behind and there, Mr. Narumi was standing, staring at him.

"Well, well, if it wasn't the person I _once_ looked up to," said Reo letting out a smirk.

"Reo, you have to stop this!" Narumi said, "Don't you understand? The students need the academy!"

"You really _are_ forgetful!" he yelled, "You don't remember the times when the academy controlled you? Besides, you precious _students_ will leave you someday when they find out the truth about your frightening past."

"This isn't about me!" he snapped, Reo's eyes widened, "This isn't about me at all! It's about the endangering lives of my students. I don't care what happens to me!"

"Then…**prepare to die**!"

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume and Mikan were glued in their spots. Tree AAO members surrounded each of them.

"Now!" Hotaru said.

The group split into two groups: Ruka with Hotaru and Natsume with Mikan. The first group headed to the left and the second to the right.

Natsume dragged Mikan so that she could keep up. When he felt that no one was following them, Natsume stopped and panted.

"Remind me again what's the plan? I didn't' quite get Hotaru…" said Mikan.

"She said…"

_**Flashback…**_

"_When I give you the signal, run to the opposite side. We will split into two groups. I don't trust Mikan…" said Hotaru._

"_What do you mean you don't trust me???" Mikan echoed._

"_I mean, you just might get caught or something," Hotaru said emotionlessly._

_Mikan cries waterfalls and never stops. _**(Now you see why she didn't get Hotaru.)**

"_We will meet at where we started. I have set up traps there. Lure the people running after you in there, got it?" she said._

_Ruka and Natsume nodded—Mikan was still crying waterfalls…_

…_**end of flashback.**_

"Oh…" Mikan said, "So_ that's _the plan!"

Natsume said nothing, though it was obvious that he was annoyed.

"I think they're here…" both looked behind, they could hear voices and suddenly they saw two guys in black and sunglasses.

"You're right! They're here!" one of them shouted.

"Tch," Natsume said as he dragged Mikan again and continued running.

They finally reached the target place. Natsume looked around. There were no traps seen…could it be that the inventor was just bluffing?

'_No…that can't be…_' Natsume thought.

"There, there, rats, come to daddy," one of them said approaching them.

Mikan was shaking to death but Natsume was still looking around.

'_There it is!' _he thought as he spotted a long, transparent string across two trees beside the trees.

Mikan grabbed Natsume's left arm in terror while the raven-haired boy took steps backward but was careful not to hit the string.

As their backs touched the wall, the AAO member approached them.

"Ha! I caught you n—," he was clearly cut off. Right after he hit the string, a net shoved him up.

"What the?!" he yelled, "Let me out! Let me out!!!"

Natsume smirked while Mikan blinked trice. He eyed the other one who just stood there grinning, "I saw the string. You see, I'm not much of an idio—"

**BAKA. BAKA.**

So you see…that was the end of him…_so much for not being an idiot…_

Mikan looked up, "Hotaru!!!"

She saw Hotaru who was riding a giant eagle with Ruka. Mikan's eyes glittered in amazement.

"Oi, Baka," Natsume said, Mikan looked at him, "It's over, you can let go of my arm now."

Mikan slightly turned pink and let go of him, "S-sorry."

Hotaru opened her mouth to say something when they heard distant voices.

"Aren't you going to follow _her_ dream?" one said.

Mikan's eyes widened, "That sounds like Reo!"

"This academy is not just grief! I has happy memories, too!" the other said.

"And that's Naru!" said Ruka.

"Ruka, we have to save Mr. Narumi!" said Mikan as she grabbed Ruka's wrist.

Natsume eyed them, his eyes were flaming. When he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"That's okay, you know how childish and naïve Mikan can become," Hotaru said, smirking.

"Tch. Shut up," he said as he followed the two.

Hotaru slightly giggled and followed them as well.

"Mr. Narumi!" Mikan said as she saw Reo pointing the gun at him.

Mikan was about to rush to him when Natsume placed his hand in her shoulder.

"Stay here. He might kill you, too!" he said.

"But…but…" Mikan's voice was shaking and her eyes were getting watery.

Natsume smiled, "Trust him…"

Mikan nodded.

"Reo," Narumi said, "Are you truly satisfied with your life now?"

"…" was Reo's answer.

"Do you feel happy?"

"O-of course I do!" Reo boomed.

"I don't see it," Mr. Narumi said as he smiled at him.

"If you are truly happy with your life, I will let it be…but…I hardly even see your smile," he said.

The redhead let go of the gun.

Mikan couldn't hold back, she approached her teacher.

"B-but," Reo said, "You_ can't_ be satisfied with your life! Have you forgotten how the academy treated you? How they made you kill all those people? Have you?"

"That was the past, and I want to forget it," he said, smiling, "This is who I am now…what's done is done…"

Reo was speechless. Natsume looked at Mikan, looked away and walked out of the area.

"Where are you going?" Hotaru asked without looking at the raven-haired boy. It seemed she was the only once who noticed.

Natsume didn't reply he just walked away.

Narumi stood up and approached the red head, leaving Mikan there, eying him.

"Do you want to start over?" he asked as he extended his hand.

Reo raised his head and smiled.

"I could try, senpai…"

Narumi smiled back.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"Hotaru, I'm glad everything is back to normal!" Mikan cheered as she danced around her best friend—right before she noticed that someone was missing.

"Eh? Where's Natsume?" she asked.

"I don't know with you…when Natsume leaves, you act as if you're a complete lunatic and doesn't want to live without seeing him. And if he's there, you just act as if he isn't there at all," Hotaru said munching on her crabsticks.

"Where do you think Natsume could be?" she asked as if she didn't hear what Hotaru said.

"Probably in his favorite place," she answered while taking off the peeling of another crabstick.

"His favorite place?" Mikan echoed as she remembered the Sakura Tree, "Thanks, Hotaru!"

As the raven-haired girl watched her best friend go, she heard a voice, "Hotaru-san"

Hotaru turned her head and she saw no other than Ruka.

"What is it?"

Ruka blushed, "Well I…um…ano…Hotaru-san…I…I really like you!"

Hotaru looked at the blond boy who was hiding his red face.

She smiled and said, "I know. I do, too."

Ruka looked at her immediately as she stood up from the ground she was sitting in and grabbed his hand, "Come on."

"H-huh?" Ruka said.

"Someone needs our help," she said.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"Natsume."

Natsume raised his head from reading his manga.

"What?"

"Ano…" she said as she sat beside the raven-haired boy who was back in reading his manga.

"I just wanted to…thank you," Mikan said, Natsume said nothing.

"I mean," the brunette continued, "you left AAO to save the academy."

Still, Natsume said nothing so Mikan kept quiet too.

There were a number of minutes of silence between them, both of them guessing what the other is thinking.

"Hey," Natsume finally broke the silence.

"Hm?"

Just then when Mikan turned her head, Natsume kissed her.

Mikan's eyes widened in shock.

When Natsume cut the kiss off, he said, "I love you, polka dots."

Mikan still couldn't believe what he had just done and what he had just said. But when the raven-haired boy smiled at her, without control she hugged him tightly.

"I love you, too, Natsume," she said as Natsume hugged her back.

And what about the two spying on them?

"I guess everything turned out well…" Hotaru said, "Reo is now a teacher in the academy…"

She looked at the blond boy beside her.

"But Persona disappeared did he?"

Ruka nodded.

"Don't worry about it," Ruka said as he placed his hand in Hotaru's shoulder, "If he comes back, I'll be here to protect you."

"Really," Hotaru said as she smiled sheepishly.

Ruka smiled back.

_Last Christmas __**was**__ a pain…but everything ended happily ever after…__**as if an impossible fairytale.**_

**-  
-  
-  
THE END**

**Author's Last Notes (for this fic.): Well, that was a long chapter!**

**I hope you enjoyed **_**Last Christmas**_**. Haha…  
Questions for a sequel? ****There's no sequel this time around****…but I hope to see you in the next fic!  
Thank you for your dear reviews. This is my advance Christmas gift for you, dear reader!**

**Lotsaluv,  
Aminatsu032 ♫♥**


End file.
